The present invention pertains to grill brushes for cleaning grill grates such as the grates of gas fired barbecue grills, and charcoal fired barbecue grills.
The use of brushes and scrapers for the cleaning of grill grates of gas grills is well known. Typically, grill brushes have a head portion and a handle portion. Grill brushes known in the art typically have metallic bristles, which are generally all of a constant length and form a generally planar abrasive surface. This bristle configuration permits the top surface of the grill to be scrubbed with the grill brush but does not facilitate the cleaning of the sides of the grill grate bars. With known grill brushes it is therefore difficult to remove accumulated deposits from the sides of the grate bars without significant effort.
It would therefore be desirable to have a grill brush that more effectively removes deposits and grease from the sides of the grate bars of a grill grate while also removing deposits from the top surface of the grate. In addition, it is desirable to have a grill brush that can be used to clean the inside and outside of a grill, and remove deposits from hard to reach crevices.